A Game of Love and Life
by LinneaPike
Summary: It's time for the 73rd annual Hunger Games! The new head game maker, Seneca Crane, promises to make these games the most exciting, action packed, unpredictable Hunger Games yet, with even more interesting tributes. Prepare for death, destruction, and fear, as our tributes enter the arena, and watch as a tragic story of adventure, love, and life, unfolds before your very eyes...
1. Finished Tributes List

**I have all my tributes! Sorta.. Here they are :)**

Tributes:

**District 1: Complete**

F- Jade Brilliant

M- Jasper Marvelous

**District 2: Complete**

F-Spencer Lawrence

M- Lander Tuel

**District 3:**

F- Maria Mendoza

M- N/A

**District 4: Complete**

F- Rawny Arlandson

M- Alcid Dew

**District 5:**

F- Twila Pierce

M- Domdro Mortint

**District 6:**

F- Adara Wilkson

M-N/A

**District 7: Complete**

F- Venus Lance

M- Alfax Woodrow

**District 8: Complete**

F- Paisly Dean

M- Baize Whittier

**District 9:**

F- Ariana DuPrée

M- Calder Momento

**District 10:**

F- Lyra Bliss

M- Chase Ryder

**District 11: Complete**

F-Aria Lingard

M-Solomon Taylor

**District 12:**

F- Rhymer Herriot

M- Diamon Martinez


	2. A marvelously, brilliant reaping

Ya, the Chapters will definitly be a bit short at the start, because, well, it's just two people's names being called. I wanted to give you lovely readers at least this, because I won't be able to post long chapters for a couple of days, only short ones, considering I have some family down and all sorts of stuffs been going on. Will have another chapter soon!

~LinneaPike

* * *

><p>A game of love and life<p>

* * *

><p>District 1<p>

Lining up for the reaping, this year is my year. I'll volunteer. I'll win. I haven't told anyone, though. This is my time to shine. What they think is irrelevant. This is my second last reaping. I line up with the 17 years olds, and I wonder if my "friends" will believe in me. My family will, I know that for sure, because they know I've been training since I could pretty much walk. There are so many people in District 1; it'll be a wonder if I get picked. Hence the part where I volunteer! Piece of cake!

This year, our escort once again, takes the stage, and she is still a ridiculous looking capitol citizen. Blue hair that shoots all over her head in spikes, and a matching dress, umbrella, and shoes that leave footprints wherever she walks. Idiot. I'd like to see how long _she_ would last in the arena. So she walks over to the center stage, and she gives us her welcomes and all that shit that I really don't care about. Blah, blah, blah, we made the hunger games, derp, derp, derp, we're I control, and then she finally walks over to the glass ball with the names, thankfully, boys first. So, she draws a name, clears her throat, and reads it.

"Fletcher Joed!"

Of course it's not me. A thin, fourteen year old boy makes his way up from the audience. Well, here we go. I bound forward from the audience, saying the lines I'd rehearsed so carefully.

"I'm Jasper Marvelous, and I volunteer!"

"Well, well! I'd love to say this is a surprise but, of course I'd be lying! How old are you young man?"

"Seventeen"

"Excellent, excellent!" Well, now on to our female tribute!"

* * *

><p>For summer, it's a rather crisp day. It'll be nice on the train, however, once I volunteer. I have been waiting for this for Oh-so long. Nothing can stop me, which is why my father doesn't know. He's not terribly in favor of the Hunger Games; he says that it's really not fair, if you don't want to go, you shouldn't have too. But that's not exactly allowed. So every year we go. I am, personally, all in favor of the games, as I believe they are a chance to prove yourself to the world. I did train however. My father signed me up for instructions when I was nine, just in case I was reaped. He told me,<p>

"Jade, I don't like it, but it's just a precaution!"

He doesn't understand. So I gave my father one last look, and I took my place among the 17 year olds. My father is all I've got left, if you don't count my boyfriend Magnus. However, I don't count him, because I don't love him with all my heart, only a, small portion of it. He doesn't know I'll be volunteering either. So as I stood in my place I waited for the girls reaping. The boys are first in District 1, I know it's the other way around in some Districts. However, when the name for the boys was called, a young, fourteen-year-old boy stepped up. Then, almost as if on cue, another boy stepped up and said,

"I'm Jasper Marvelous, and I volunteer!"

I remember that boy from training. He's been there since he could walk. Sigh, that'll be a problem. However, I will hold firm to my decision! As the escort, Cressida, walks over to the female ball, she lifts it out and reads,

"Jade Brilliant!"

Oh. Wow. Didn't see that coming. Well, let's look confident! I smiled radiantly and caught a glimpse of myself on camera, and I look so believable! When I stepped onto the stage, I shook hands with Jasper Marvelous, and it was onto the Justice building. Hunger Games, here I come!


	3. Every volunteer has a motive

District 2: Reaping

Lander Tuel, Male

It's another hot day in June, and I'm walking towards the square. It's time for the reaping, and so our escort, I didn't even pay attention to what she looks like, takes the stage. She took her seat next to the mayor and he stood and launched into the big, long, pointless speech about the war and the beginning of the hunger games. He's a Useless idiot. So I think I shall tune those words out, just for my own sake.

Damn Hunger Games. They screw everything up; I'd be sitting home watching TV right now if it weren't for them. I hate this whole reaping system though. I think that if you wanna go, you should be put in the system, otherwise stay out of it. It's not just the reaping system I hate though, it's the whole concept of ripping children from there family's and forcing them to kill. It sickening, that they're making us pay for the mistakes of our fore-fathers. That's why I plan to volunteer this year, so I can show the capitol that these games are ridiculous and make the citizens of Panem and the Districts see they shouldn't put up with it. So that's what I'll do when I win. That way my baby sister, Brandy (she's four), won't have to deal with this shit. Now the mayor is done his speech so our escort will now draw names.

"Welcome, welcome, so lovely to be back here in District two!" She begins. "I just can't wait to see this year's courageous young tributes will be!" Then she begins to make her way over to the reaping ball full of boy's names, and she draws a name, holds it in front of her, and reads it out loud.

"Francis Lumber!" As one boy takes the stage, I bounded forward to volunteer.

"I'm Lander Tuel and I volunteer!" I said that quiet well. Finally the moment has come.

"Well, well then," dearie, our escort starts, "Lander Tuel, you said your name was? Lovely to have you here dear, it's just lovely."

Bitch. She has bright green hair and is wearing a knee length summer dress. Oh, and don't forget the PURPLE SKIN. Capitol people are off there rockers. Either way, she's merely a pawn in my brilliant plan to screw up the capitol. So, with the male tributes complete, it's time for the girls.

* * *

><p>Spencer Lawrence-female<p>

* * *

><p>It's June. It's another hour wasted in the square. It's another day ruined by something I don't give two shits about. I mean, I respect the Games, and the capitol, but I don't want to like, be in them. I don't want anything to do with them, and I don't want my family to be a part of them. I have trained for a long time though, so I'll be okay if I get reaped, but that's not the point. I would feel so tainted after that. So I'm lined up in the square with the other 16 year olds. And after our escort takes the stage, and the whole about the hunger games speech is done, she chooses a boy's name. I didn't quiet catcth the name, but another boy stepped up and volunteered, and I caught the name this time. His name is Lander Tuel; he's a really tough buy from training. He's not terrible to look at, but I would never date him. And then she picks a girl's name.<p>

"Mellissa Lawrence!"

Oh. My. God. Not her oh no, no, no, no, no. Not my sister. Mellissa is seventeen and she didn't think she'd ever have to train so she didn't. The arena will crush her like a bug! I have to, she'll die, I have a chance.

"I volunteer!" I screamed. "I volunteer!" Oh god, what did I just say? I think Mellissa was too in shock to tell me no, so I took the stage, and our escort asked me,

"What's your name dear?"

"Spencer Lawrence." I said with about as much confidence as I could muster.

"Well this is just lovely, two volunteers! Well you two, shake hands!" So I shook hands with Lander, he has gorgeous hazel eyes. I always wished I had eyes that color. Maybe he noticed me staring, because he raised his eyebrows and smirked. Oops. That must look bad. However, I didn't brood on that long, because I was being ushured into the Justice Building by two peacekeepers dressed in white. Oh words I can't say, today has royally sucked.


	4. Many different opinions, and lives

**Here's my third chapter guuuys! Some people are complaining I take too long to update, but, well, I have a life other than the computer and I do have to at least tryy to keep my marks up. Either way, still love all of yoouus! And wow, thirteen reviews? Yaay! Longer note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the hunger games, it's plot, or Characters! Damn, I hate saying that!**

* * *

><p>District 3: Reapings<p>

Female-Maria Mendoza

Two glass balls. One is for the girls, one is for the guys. My name is in the girls. Please don't pull my name out please, please, please don't be me! The odds aren't exactly in my favor, however. At fourteen years old my name is in there twenty times because I had to take out tesserae. My family isn't exactly what you'd call well off, you see, we often know hunger. My mom tries to be optimistic about it, she tells me whenever my stomach growls,

"Well, it'll help keep us skinny!"

No shit Mom. No shit. My relationship with my mom isn't exactly what you would call stable, you know. I guess that supposed to be normal with teenagers, but with the thought of my imminent death hanging over me like a black cloud, I wish we were better friends. She's not worried though. She thinks I only took out enough tesserae for ten slips, not twenty. I have to line up with the other 14 year olds and watch from there, which sort of sucks, because at 14, I'm only 5'3, and most kids are taller than me. But I can still see our escort, oh god I can see her. Her skin is white like paper; her hair is yellow like a dandelion; her dress is purple like a violet; and she's wearing heels that come about a foot off the ground. How does she maintain that sort of appearance and still be able to move all at the same time? Whatever, the mayor is done with his speech, and so now it's time for her to ruin a few lives with her short speech and two pieces of paper. She's walking over to the girls ball and I'm silently praying, don't be me, don't be my best friend Lina, just don't be anyone I care about. And when she reads the name she says the one name I've been dreading particularly. Fate, thou art an ugly bitch sometimes!

"Maria Mendoza!"

My heart stopped. I think I stumbled a little bit coming out of the roped of group of 14 year olds. I could hear my mom crying in the background. That helps mom, lots thanks, so much more confident now. Please don't cry, please don't cry, just don't cry! I stood on the stage and she asked for volunteers, and because this is District 3, there are none at all. Thanks guys, love you too! She pulled out a boy name, I didn't catch it, and we shook hands. He was a small weedy boy with black hair that stuck out everywhere. Then we were being pushed into the justice building, the first stop on the way to the train that will inevitably lead me to my death. Sigh, what did I do to deserve this?

* * *

><p>District 4: Reapings<p>

Alcide Dew-Male

It's June, and I always hated June. It gets so hot in District 4 during the summer, plus, for some reason, the Reapings always put a damper on them. Can't imagine why! (Sarcasm there, just letting you know) I personally love them. They're a challenge, and I like challenges! I just can't afford to be reaped though. I have a girlfriend and unborn child. Thankfully, her being pregnant excuses her from the Reaping; I'd die if Iris were reaped! That's why I have to stay safe to protect and care for them. That's why I train with my best friend Canvas. We help each other out, and thanks to him, I am now proficient with a spear! And thanks to me, he is now proficient with knives! I think I like spears better though. When our escort gets up on stage, I really can't help but sigh. She must be dumb a pig shit. She's wearing some vamped up pink type of ski suit or something, with feathers sticking out in odd places. She drew took to the stage and started,

"Well, happy Hunger Games and good day to you all! It's so lovely to be back in sunny District 4!" That's a laugh; District four is almost always foggy. "I just can just hardly contain myself waiting to see who this year's tribute will be!" Bet you can't, lady, bet you can't. So she walked over to the ball with the boys names and drew a name. She read it out loud.

"Alcide Dew!"

Shit. Up I go! This will be interesting, it's a challenge and I like those. I just have to make sure this challenge doesn't kill me, because of obvious reasons. So I walked onto the stage looking confident and bored (I could see myself on camera). Well, I can't imagine how I'll explain this to Iris. Not that I'm scared. I'm not scared of anything, except maybe losing Iris, but my family will take care of her and the child while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. She introduces me again, and goes on to pick a female tribute. Interesting enough day so far.

* * *

><p>District 4<p>

Female tribute-Rawny Arlandson

I hate June. It's a stupid season for softies. Not the right season for reapings, they should have picked a tougher season for the games, like November. I like the games. They're an interesting competition. My older brother won them. Stupid Darius, being a Victor. I love him and all that, but people should see that I'm just as good as he is, even if I'm not a Victor, so why should they treat me like a baby around him? That's why I'm going to volunteer to pull the attention to me for once! Ha! Ha-Ha! I'm focused and I'm ready and I've trained for this. Maybe I shouldn't blame Darius, he wasn't a volunteer, he was reaped. Except that's not the point! So when our escort takes the stage and she introduces herself, apparently her name is Elsa, and the mayor has done his stupid speech about the stupid dark days, she begins the reaping. She walks over to the boy ball and draws a name,

"Alcide Dew!" She reads aloud. I think I remember him from training. Ya, he's that guy who throws the spears! So he steps up, and not even the wind volunteers to take his place, he looks okay with it though. Poor guy trying to hide his emotions. Good. Emotions are for wussy's. Except I heard he has a girlfriend who's with child. Poor thing will grow up without a father. Then she walks over to the female ball and I prayed silently that it would be me. She reads the name,

"Marina Sophia!"

Figures, really. A seventeen year old girl stepped up from the crowd, and I ran, just ran, and I screamed, big smile on my face,

"My name is Rawny Arlandson and I volunteer!" I saw a look of surprise cross the other girls face, probably because of my age, considering I'm fourteen. But she stepped down anyway, and as I took the stage, I saw among the chairs where my brother was sitting with the other tree victors, one other GORGEOUS guy, Finnick Odaire, a girl who went crazy during her games because she was weak, Annie Cresta, and some old lady name Magdelène. My brother stood up and screamed,

"Rawny, NO, what are you thinking your fourteen, you can't, you can't! No you'll-" By then _Finnick_ had to drag him off the stage. So our escort started, clearly just bursting with excitement,

"What an interesting reaping, let's hope for your sake, winning runs in the family! Well you two, shake hands!" So I shook hands with this guy, and we walked into the justice building. Finally, a chance to prove myself!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we are, third chapter of the story! I didn't put a POV for the male from three because, well, he doesn't exist! In case you're wondering, to clear up any confusion, Magdelène is, in fact, Mags. I just figured, that can't <em>really <em>be her name, right? And for WiseGirlInDisguise I went for more of a grumpy and cocky personality with your tribute, just because it's always fun to write like that :), Well thank you all so so much for the reviews! I've never gotten that many on a story, and whether that's good or bad I'm suuuper exited! Thanks All! ~LinneaPike!**


	5. A Crying Girl and a Love Struck Boy

District 5- Reapings

Twila Pierce

District 5 is by far the ugliest place in Panem during the summer. I hate that, it makes me feel, well, lesser, you know? Maybe that's because we're a lesser District. It doesn't make us look very good, because all of the buildings here are a shiny metal and so when the heat hits them, bam! Instant ugly! That's why it sucks that the Reapings are during the summer. When all of Panem gets to see our big, shiny hard metal buildings that you get burns from just by touching. Sigh... I would hate to be in the Hunger Games. Not that I would mind killing people, it's just I probably would afterwards. My strategy would be to make them see me as a weakling. Like Johanna Mason did! She's like my idol for being that clever! Our Reapings take place in a big square, in front of the Justice Building. I think our square, during the winter, is the 3rd prettiest in Panem! All the bricks are red and the justice building is actually in pretty good shape. It's a bit of a shame, because sometimes happy things happen in the square, like weddings, but the Reapings put a bit of a damper on the whole place in general. So I walk over to the specially marked off place for 16 year olds, after having my finger pricked by those puffed up capitol peacekeepers, who aren't nearly as nice as the ones here. Either way, I can't really afford to be reaped. I have a boyfriend named Oak, and my papa has been bed-ridden for two years now. However, maybe being reaped would give the opportunity to save him, he needs an expensive cure. So I locate Oak's face over in the eighteen year old section, and he smiles confidently. Oh god Oak, don't you dare volunteer! I have to make sure he's not, so I mouth the word,

"Volunteer?"

And he mouths back the word,

"Never!", and looks at me like I'm crazy. Then we both start laughing because that's the only thing we can do, considering the odds aren't really in his favor. We have 45 slips in there for him, because of tesserae, and I have twenty. Once everyone has taken the stage (and in the case of some capitol people, adjusted their wigs), Mayor Prince begins his speech. He talks on, and on about the rebellion, and stupid shit like that, and the quarter quells a little, and just how_ spectacular_ the capitol is (note the sarcasm), he takes his seat so our escort can proceed to do the reapings.

Our escort is a tall woman, quite weedy, and has hair that sticks up like the metal parts of a rake. The fact that she's so tall doesn't help either, really, because two years ago someone just started calling her "the rake" and it sort of caught on. So the Rake took the stage and she began, in her horribly affected capitol accent,

"Welcome all, so lovely to be back in, um, warm, District 5!" Thanks for the compliment.

"I'm just bubbling with excitement to see who this year's tributes will be! So, lady's first!"

She walks over to the big ball that's set aside every year for the reapings and she slowly removes the cover. Then, she puts her hand inside and moves it around dramatically. She draws a name.

She draws my name.

The first thing that goes through my head is a few words I don't like saying. So I remember my idol Johanna, and I collapse, sobbing loudly. I'm good at this because I used to have to cry a lot when I wanted food from others in the town after my mother died when I was younger, so that I could, you know, make me look weak and defenceless. So it took next to no time for the peacekeepers to figure out who'd been reaped, so they drug me by the arms, up onto the stage, where I collapsed and began crying some more. One of them gets frustrated and gives me a tiny kick, but eh, whatever. I think the reason I'm doing so good with this whole crying thing is because most of my tears are real, I'm terrified I'll die. However I think I can do this. I'm tough, and I'm stronger than most girls my age! Plus I won't have anyone worried about taking me out, considering I'm probably the most biggest baby in Panem right now. I didn't even notice when she called the boy's name, and I'd made my eyes too watery to see properly, and by the time I could make out my surroundings, we were being ushered into the Justice Building.

Onto the games

* * *

><p>District 5 male: Domdro Mortint<p>

Horrific. Disgusting. Mean. Terrifying. Those are the first words that come to mind when I think about the games. How it would be terrible I'd I was reaped because I need so badly to work to support my brother, and my mother. My father isn't around to help anymore, he ran off, I think he tried to leave the District, but he was shot by the peacekeepers. Too bad. Not really, that son of a bitch tried to leave us. I just wish I knew why… Either way it's a stiflingly hot day in June, and I'm standing with the other sixteen year olds, and am still praying silently I won't be reaped. Please god, don't let me be reaped! When the mayor I done his speech, and the escort took her place, she drew a name from the glass girl ball and read,

"Twila Peirce!" It wasn't hard to locate who it was, she was a girl from my category, and she was balling her eyes out. Poor girl, I genuinely feel bad. Either way, she took her place on the stage, or should I say, was forced into her place on the stage by peacekeepers, and then our escort, the "Rake", walked over to the boys ball, and she drew a name,

"Domdro Mortint!"

Flying figgen fireballs! What is this! I'm going to die, oh god, oh god, I'm going to die! So unlike the other girl, I took my place on the stage with her, I don't think she even registered me through those watery eyes, which is sad, because she has very pretty eyes. And pretty hair. Good god, she`s gorgeous! `Her hair is a beautiful auburn, in two neat braids, and she has it split into two different braids. She has such fair skin, and her button nose is the icing on the cake. What a beauty! Either way, I tried to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, but I don't think she picked that up either. Now that I am completely positive I'm going to die, I entered the Justice Building. Sigh, what did I ever do?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm sorry I take so long to update, and I'm really sorry if the male tribute chapter sucked, I just felt like I owed you guys a chapter, and I may have rushed a bit. Whoops!<strong>

**LinneaPike**


	6. I knew they'd be the death of me

District 6- female

"Get up worm!"

"Go away Truent!"

"Make me! If you make me late for the reaping and get me a bullet in the temple, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Calm your bird I'm getting up!"

So I crawled out of bed as I listened to my older brother Truent stomped away. That's how we often wake up on the morning of the reaping. Him screaming at me, while I get out of bed, and the rest of my family downstairs. There's my younger brother Weren, my brother in law, Derek, my father Arvid, and my sister Dana. Dana is the only one who really adds any sanity to this home, and I'd have dropped off the deep end a while ago if she didn't still live with us, because if I were the only girl in this house full of boys… Ugh! My mom passed away about a year after Weren was born, and I don't see much of Dana's husband's family, except for her husband, who I see all the time. His name is Maxis, and he's a nice enough guy, a little vain at times. However, I do think they're crazy for getting married before Dana was free of the reaping, and even crazier for getting pregnant! That's insane! Either way, after taking fifteen Minutes to get ready and such, I dressed in my mother's old reaping dress. Since styles in the District don't change much, I can still get around with wearing it, which is good because it's a very pretty dress. It's white with lace on the bottom and it matches nice with a white ribbon as a hairband in me dark hair. It's funny that way; my hair almost looks like it has purple highlights, and my pale skin. So after I had a quick breakfast, my family walked to the square for the reaping. I held Derek's hand, the poor kids is terrified because it's his first reaping. He'll soon learn his chances are small. There are so many other people in the District that the likeness of any of us getting picked is completely beyond even thinking about one of us going. Really it's just an opportunity to get on TV. None of us even have tesserae, even though we're just skimming by. Either way, Truent joined the 16 year olds, Derek filed into the 12 year old section with Weren, and Dana took her place with the eighteen year olds, while my father left for the audience. So, once again, I took my place with the seventeen year olds. Really out of the four of us, it would be best if I were reaped. I'm the only one of us who's really fit, and the boys, I've noticed since I knew them, completely shut down under pressure. Plus since Dana is prego, I don't even want to consider her in the arena. Either way, I look up at the stage and see our two victors, the most useless people in District 6, they've been getting our tributes killed for the past 20 years. However maybe they're not too useless, I mean they are the only victors district 6 has ever had. Either way they're so wasted by the morphling drug that they can barely function anymore. So there are those two, and also our mayor, Mr. Donaven. He's capitol born, so he talks really funny, and then there's our escort, Memory Vendetti. Oh she's an interesting one all right. Her bright pink hair and deep purple skin, plus the awkward part in she doesn't wear a stitch of clothing. No, she has had her skin implanted with Gems that cover every part from her neck to her knees. Either way once our mayor starts talking about the Dark Days in his capitol accent, I find myself slowly drifting into carelessness, if that makes any sense. I didn't even come out of it when she introduced herself, but when she drew a name from the ball; I wanted it to be anyone but that person. Just anyone!

"Our female tribute is, Dana Wilkson!"

So I watched in horror as my big sister made her way up to the stage with a hand held over her stomach and her head down. I couldn't let her. She's pregnant! For god's sake I hate everything about this, but I dashed forward from the audience and stood on the steps in front of her, receiving many confused and surprised stares from the audience. So I spoke loud and clear,

"I'm Adara Wilkson, and I volunteer as female tribute." Plain and simple as that. She looked at me with a look of pure shock. When Memory asked her if she would allow someone to volunteer, my sister just stood there, and Memory replied with a simple,

"I'll take that as a yes! Everyone, meet our new District 6 female tributes, Adara Wilkson!" The audience replied to this with little or no clapping, which I'm grateful for, because that would be disgusting. So I took my place behind Memory, who was clearly quiet excited about the volunteer, she went on to reap and ruin another boys life. Shit. She drew a name with much excitement, and screamed it, hoping for something as dramatic as another family volunteer. However it wasn't. I was too busy wallowing in self- pity to care or hear the name, so when I was ushered into the Justice Building with my partner, I wanted to kick myself for making myself look weak!

But I think deep down, I knew my family would be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry, I know it was such a long wait for just one reaping, I promise the chapters will get longer and quicker during the summer, I just have to super focus on my marks right now! But the story will get more interesting, Promise!<strong>

**~LinneaPike**


	7. Be careful what you wish for, Venus

**Well, here's District seven. Expect big things from these two..**

* * *

><p>District 7<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alfax Woodrow-Male<strong>

I'm running. That`s all I can do, because I need to blow some steam off. I hate him so much! Why does my father insist on reminding me every year, that I`m not as good as her? I realise that! My third cousin Johanna won the games the year before last, and they killed all of her immediate family, so my family is basically all she's got left. She doesn't talk to us much; we just sort of give each other Christmas presents. But that won't stop my father from reminding me every day that she's a victor, so why shouldn't I be? I hate him! I don't hate her, she couldn't help it. But I just need to run through the long forests and hear my feet padding against the even flat ground. Today might be the last chance I get to do this, because the Reaping is today and my name is in the ball fifteen times so the odds aren't extremely in my favor. If I do get picked, I just have to hope they have axes. I am so _boss_ with axes! Then again I've been using them since I could toddle and have quiet the arm. So with the sun almost high enough for it to be twelve, I figured I'd make my way back home, where _he_ is.

So I went home and got dressed for the reaping, nothing too flashy, I hate the capitol and I don't want to look nice for them. So I l looked at myself in the mirror and I'm rather impressed with what I see, Short brown hair, tall and muscular, tanned skin, damn, it's any wonder I've had like, a bunch of girlfriends! So I made my way down to the reapings with my sister, and my parents and brother would be coming down later, and since they're not eligible for the reaping anymore they don't have to come until quarter after two, while me and Alfie made our way towards the square. She was wearing a small red dress with a white ribbon around her waist. We're okay in terms of money, not on top of the world, which is why I took tesserae, but we still have a little more than enough to get by, which is why my sister gets nice reaping clothes. Either way, it's her first reaping so she's shaking like a leaf, but her names only in there once so they won't pick her. When we checked into the reaping and were off to our squares, the important people (including Johanna) had taken the stage, the mayor began his speech with the whole history of Panem. **(A.N: I took this speech from the hunger games tribute guide, so if you want to skip it, be my guest) **

"There was once a place called North America. But droughts and fires, hurricanes and tornados, and encroaching seas took their toll. Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The earth was scared and desolate, it's people terrified and hopeless" Well thanks to the hunger games, the people are still terrified.

"But out of the ashes and wreckage rose Panem, a nation made of the great Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity for many generations"

"Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the Districts against the capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war- terrible war. The thirteen Districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Motherless children filled the streets. The land was torn asunder. After a long struggle, in which many died, their came a hard-one peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never allow such treason again." It's funny because as he's saying this, you can tell by his eyes he realizes everything he says is complete B.S.

"Thus was the Treaty of Treason written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by-laws that would guarantee peace. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed that on the same day each year, the various Districts would offer up in tribute one brave young man and brave young woman to compete in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice- The Hunger Games. The twenty four tributes are sent to an outdoor arena, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature, and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder to our nation's generosity and forgiveness.

"This is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

Fuck. It's all lies and crap! It must be, there's no way the Capitol is all good if they chose something as sick as this as our punishment. I heard once that history is always written from the Victors point of view, I guess this is one of those times. So our escort took to the mike and began her little spiel, and moved onto the reapings. She dipped her hand into the male ball and swished it around in an attempt to get us exited, but when she realized we really didn't care, she just picked a name. And she read it. And I died a bit inside.

"Alfax Woodrow!"

So I did the only thing I could do. I acted confident. I bounded up to the stage with a smug grin on my face, and she introduced me and received a few claps from the audience. She shoves me back to pick a girl name, and then it will be onto the capitol. Damn, I didn't think that the odds were that, not in my favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Venus Lance-Female<strong>

"Hurry up Nova, we're going to be late, I don't want a bullet in my head!"

"Why are you so excited for the reaping? Jesus Venus, it's the worst day of the year!"

"I'm not excited; I just wanna get it over with!"

This is just a normal conversation between me and my best friend Nova, the day of the Reaping. At the rate she's getting ready we'll get there just in the nick of time. I'm done getting ready, in a white dress with purple lace on the bottom half. It looks nice with my short chocolate-brown hair, that's cut choppily above my shoulders. My skin is slightly tanned, but it's still pretty light. My eyes are pale green with some flecks of blue. I'm not the tallest, but I'm not too short, about 5'6". I'm skinny, but not from being underfed. I really am an all-around attractive girl. But that really won't matter anymore if Nova makes us late! Maybe I'm being too strict though, see I like being early, to everything! And I like being organised, too! So, at a quarter to two, we were running towards the square in our reaping outfits. We checked in, like I said, just in the nick of time, and the lady taking your blood gave me a look that could kill, and definitely pricked my finger harder than necessary. Bitch.

Either way, I stood with the seventeen year olds and Nova, and I looked for my sister Isla in the thirteen year old section. She's there, and when I looked over at my father and my other sisters, he was shaking his head at me for being late. It's not my fault! Either way, once the officials took the stage and the mayor gave his speech, our escort, Twili, dramatically took a name from the boy's ball. She called it and it read,

"Alfax Woodrow!" A tall boy bounded out of the eighteen year old section; well maybe we'll have a winner this year! Wait... Isn't he related to the victor Johanna Mason? Whatever, I think if I were reaped I could win, because I'm amazing with an ax! Except most people in District 7 are so yanno… Then she shoved him back to choose a girl name and she read it, loud and clear,

"Venus Lance!"

Oh no. When I said I could win I didn't mean I want to be in the games! I looked over at Nova, who looked like she was going to have a heart attack, and I quickly whispered,

"Volunteer, and your dead!" Then I marched up to the stage wearing a complete mask of for my emotions, I'd practiced this many times, and she introduced me again. After that, I shook hands with Alfax Woodrow, and we were ushered into the Justice Building by peacekeepers. Of all the luck!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that guys? I'd like to thank Fastpitchchick2 and OwlMist for Alfax and Venus, You should be grateful for this chapter, it's like 27 degrees outside (Celsius), and I decided to write for you guys instead of going outside! Nahh, actually I just felt bad because I took so long to update :P Will be updating faster with more interesting chapters after the reapings, but they're just painful to write! Either way, enjoy!<strong>

**Keep Calm, may the odds be..**

**~LinneaPike**


	8. They say Im my own worst enemy,but am I?

**District 8**

**Baize Whittier-Male**

* * *

><p>"Baize... Wake up sleeping beauty… Baize? Baize! Okay, I'm done being nice, get up Jackass!"<p>

"Pep?"

"Yes! Reapings in six hours, you need to get up now. I know how angry you get when the 8:30 train wakes you up!"

That's Pepper, always looking out for me. Pepper is my only sibling; she's sixteen, a year younger than me. She's my best friend and she means the world to me, I don't know what I would do without her. I mean, I love my mom and Dad too, but it's not the same. To them I am another mouth to feed, and because of that, I've missed lots of school to help support the family, I'd of missed less, but I would never let Pepper miss school for that, an education is so Vital for her, she needs a good job so she doesn't live like this when she gets older. That would kill me. Either way, I got dressed in some normal clothes and me and Pepper sat out behind the house talking about stuff, trying to ignore what today really is, and what exactly it could mean. Eventually, Pepper couldn't ignore the question anymore and she asked me plain and simple,

"Baize, honestly, how many times is your name in that reaping ball? Don't lie to me, I know it's not just six times. Baize?" I don't want to scare her, it's a large number, but I do what's necessary to protect people I care about.

"Answer me, Baize."

"36 times..." I said quietly. I thought she was going to have a heart attack when I said that, she sucked in her breath, whipped her head around to look at me, and she looked at me with those wide, deep green eyes that are identical to mine, and she spoke softly,

"But Baize… How? That's an insane amount of times, the odds..."

"They aren't exactly in my favor, eh?" I tried to say this as a joke, but my laugh was a little too hollow. She looked at me sadly and said with a tiny smile,

"You're your own worst enemy, you know that?"

"Ya… Holy shit, look at the time, it's already one o'clock! Jesus I have to change!" I jumped up and she followed suit, adding her own little cry of surprise,

"Shit!"

So we ran back inside to the house and my mother gave me a disapproving look, and said,

"You're too much work sometimes Baize! Honestly, how did you lose track of time like that?" Yep, that's right, it's all on Baize. It's always Baize's fault, all the time, even though he keeps this fucking family running. Me and Dad because I refuse to allow Pep to take out tesserae or skip school, while mom complains about mouths to feed, but I'm just too much damn work! So I changed my pants, because they had gotten a little muddy from sitting on the grass outside, and Pepper and I jogged along to the square for the Reaping. We weren't last ones there, but we were pretty close to the end of the line, so I gave Pep a hug goodbye, hoping it wouldn't be one of the last hugs I give her, and stood in the seventeen year olds section looking ahead solemnly.

After the officials took the stage, along with some Victors who weren't drunk or dead or stoned beyond belief, Mayor Paylor stood up and began to say her speech about Panem and the Dark Days. It says that agreements were reached to insure the safety and well-being of our citizens, but, if they're trying to keep us safe, why are they killing us? Whatever, I've learned that thinking about things won't help, but this is just disgusting! After she was finished her lecture on propaganda, spitting out the last words with such venom, I recoiled a little, she took a seat next to Cecilia, our most recent victor, which is bad because she won the 60th games, so we're on a bit of a losing streak. Aside from that, the mayor sat down, and our escort stood up. He's a thin bony man who's only done this district once. He had District 10 last year, so maybe he got a promotion or something? Who knows, either way, he introduced himself in his capitol accent, that was so much more affected then most capitol people, and began,

"Welcome, one and all, I just can't wait to see who the brave young children will be this year! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer; I know your just bursting with excitement to find out whether it's friend or family, enemy of best friend!" You said friend twice dumbass "So, let's begin!" He walked over to the ball with the girl names in it, and he took off the glass cover, peered onside, stuck his hand in and out quiet fast, walked to centre stage and read it,

"Our female tribute is…" Pause for dramatic effect. "Paisley Dean!"

Who, he did that so fast I didn't even have time to wish that it wasn't Pepper, thank heaven it wasn't! So I looked over to wear a girl was stepping forward from the sixteen year old audience with a look of shock and fear mixed on her face. She'll be marked as an easy target for sure. Either way, Clinton, our escort, introduced her with a large smile; he seems oblivious to EVERYONES lack of enthusiasm, and shoves her backwards to call a boy's name. He walks over to the boy's glass ball, and does the same as before. Quick-in, quick-out. He walks to the center and, forgetting to pause, and says the name loud and clear. I'd always been proud of my name. Until now.

"Baize, Whittier!"

I won't be marked as a weakling! So, I put on a stony face, and I marched up to the stage, as though this didn't bother me one bit. When he announced our names out loud, he made me and Paisley shake hands. She looks horrified to be here. After that, I didn't look back at anyone, but allowed myself to be ushered into the Justice Building. I heard my sister's words echo in my head,

"_But Baize… How? That's an insane amount of times, the odds..."_

Let them please be in my favor…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, I named the escort Clinton, because I was watching what not to wear at the time... Whatever, this is one of my quickest updates ever, but god, I feel like an old hermit I've been inside on the computer for two days, Jesus! Bet you all can't wait to see whether or not the odds are in his favor, aren't cha? I think I spelled that wrong but whatever. There's not going to be a point of view for Paisley, because she was submitted by review, and I only used her name because there was no District eight girl at the time, and the reviewer was anonymous. So, thank you to <strong>**CU29QT ****for Baize, he was so much fun to write. Oh, and, Maybe if when you read this story, you could review? I miss those, and it promises to be an exciting games, really, I have it all mapped out and everything, huge battles, great arena's, remember that boy from four? He'll be interesting, he's got a kid! Either way, my good friends review and favorite, that's just so much fun! Yay Yay!**

**Keep Calm, and May the Odds be…**

**~LinneaPike**


	9. Watch that twitchy eye, and stay alive

**District 9**

**Ariana Duprée-**

* * *

><p><em>BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!<em>

It's a little sad that it's not unusual to wake up to such a sound. The firing of guns, all the time, non-stop. Oh, however don't misinterpret my words; the peacekeepers haven't been killing people. No, it's just sad that our peacekeepers lack professionalism in every department, see, here in District 9, grain and interesting forms of wheat are everywhere, and when our peacekeepers get bored, the role that wheat into cigarettes and get higher than a hovercraft flies. Then they get cocky and fire their guns at random near the District fence. It won't last long today, as there will be so many Capitol officials here, they don't want to look dumb. Whatever, not like I wouldn't have woken up soon anyway. Living in an orphanage has that perk, if you'd call it that. Poppy, or as I like to call her, Poopy, likes us all to be up at a certain time, and if you sleep in, may the stars be on your side! She'll come at you with a frying pan and chase you all the way down to the mess hall! So, I went to my door and I switched the sign to awake (we have little signs on our doors, one side says asleep, the other side says awake. So she knows who to wake up). Then I changed into a pair of day clothes, brushed my long blonde hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

Unlike many girls in my District, I'm actually an appropriate height for my age, sixteen. I'm 5'6'', my hair is blonde with natural ginger highlights, is pin straight, and falls in even layers to my waist and. I'm not plump in the slightest, in fact it's probably impossible to be like that and live in an orphanage. I'm thin, not gangly, but thin. My eyes are large and Green, they really stand out in a District where Brown is the norm, and I've been told they're a feature most people remember about me best. Either way, sleep still in my eyes, I drug myself down to the mess hall, meeting up with Virginia along the way, not saying anything, because she's not a morning person, and anything that comes out of her mouth at this time of the morning, particularly this day, is really quiet foul. So we entered there from the girls wing, and across the hall I saw my older brother, who's seventeen, Landon, and my other best friend, Vixen. I think Vixen likes me, but really I can't be for sure. Whatever, I brightened up considerably at the sight of the two of them, I gave them a wave, and we joined them in the lineup for food. Vixen was the first to speak,

"So, you ready for the Reaping? Do you think the odds will be in your favor?" He laughed a little at the end of that.

"Don't talk like that Vix, for god's sake you know the odds aren't in any of our favors! What with the tesserae and our age, plus it's always someone from Whitefort!" Whitefort is the name of the orphanage. I spoke the truth too, it really is always someone from here, because the orphanage makes you take out an absurd amount of Tesserae!

"Party pooper," he mused with a smirk

"Shut up the two of you, you're both so stupid and annoying!" Virginia snapped at us. Way to effectively kill a conversation Virg, see, I told you she's no morning person.

"Feeling a little tense this morning, Ginny?" By brother chimed in,

"Shut up Landon, Aria's right. You shouldn't joke, and yes, I am tense! Now stop arguing, you've no way of knowing this won't be your last argument!" We simply replied to that with a laugh, because sometimes, laughing is all you can do in such a horrifyingly bleak situation. She took this as mocking her, and proceeded to stomp forward to get her food ahead of us, and sitting down with her food at our part of the table. So, once we'd finished getting our food, if you can call it that, we sat down at our table with Virginia, our earlier argument forgotten, and we ate in silence, no one wanting to admit what was hanging over us. Finally, I couldn't help it. I had to ask.

"So, how many times is everyone's name in there? We'll start with mine. 38!"

"Wow, Air, that`s a lot", Vixen added, "mine is in there 38 too"

"Same" Virginia grumbled. That's everyone except Landon. His name must be in there more than ours, because he's a year older than us three.

"Well, Landon?" I asked carefully. He was quiet for a little while and then he mumbled quietly,

"42…" I choked on my porridge a little there. Forty-fricken two! Oh my god… What do I say? I've just created one of the most awkward situations I've ever been in! So I added casually,

"Well it's not too, too much more than us, I mean, think of all the other people in nine! We're the second largest District there is!"

"Yep!" Vixen added, clearly catching on.

"Well, I'm done; I'm going to get ready! Got to look nice for the capitol, right?" I said, standing up.

"Me too", Virginia added, standing up with me. So, we deposited our tray and our dishes, and returned to our rooms to get ready.

"See you at the Reaping!" I chimed

"Wear something pretty!" She added in the same voice. Ah, the fun we have, in such a bleak little world. Either way, I put on a halter style dress that once belonged to y mother. It fell to about my knees and had a very summery feel to it, and was a nice baby blue; it looked bad with my eyes, but nice with my hair. Whatever, as long as I'm wearing something! I brushed out my blonde hair again, to make it fall nicer. It's one of the few things in life I'm proud of. So I met Virginia outside my room, and we met up with Vixen and Landon in the main hall. So, we left the orphanage and made our way towards the square, talking all the way. We said goodbye to Vixen and Landon, and turned off towards the girl's side, the filed into the sixteen year old section. Virginia and I stood watching the stage full of officials and the only two Victors, Anthony Card, a young man about 20, who won the 70th games, and Meeela Serena, a lady in her thirties who won the 61st games. We're not exactly on a winning streak, but we're still better than Twelve! So our mayor finished her little speech full of Propaganda and lies, and our escort, Rarie, took the spotlight, and began,

"Welcome, one and all, boys and girls, men and women, to the first step in the 73rd annual Hunger Games. I won't bore you with some long speech," our Mayor gave her a foul look at that part, "I'll just get right to it!" So she waked over to the large glass ball full of Girl names. She carefully dipped her hand in and pulled out a slip of paper. She tiptoed over to the microphone and read the slip of paper, so carefully, with so much enthusiasm,

"Ariana Duprée!"Fear. Blood curdling, unconquerable fear. That's all I felt. However, I couldn't let the world see that. So I did my best to hide my emotions, all though I think I did a super bad job. Understandable, considering I feel like I'm going to vomit. So I slowly made my way up to the stage, the peacekeepers thought I was taking too long so one of them actually had to drag me up. I gave him a death stare when he let me go. So she pulled me up to the Microphone next to her and said with lots of enthusiasm,

"Our female tribute is, Ariana Duprée!" The crowd hardly clapped, did not cheer. So she shoved me back and chose a boy, named Calder Momento, who's eye I think I saw twitch a little bit, that worry's me, I'd rather if my District partner wasn't psychotic, but I didn't think more about it, and we were shoved inside to the Justice Building. To think I was worried about Landon!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm updating like a boss lately! I didn't give Calder a point of view, because he's my own character, but fear not, I don't do favorites! Either way, these tributes will be exciting as well, promise! Oh, and I have another story, it's called Dream Carefully. There's only one chapter so far, and it's a little short for the first chapter, but it'd be great if you guys could check it out when you got the time, maybe drop a review by, yanno? Whatever, I hope this updating streak lasts! (knock-on-wood!) See ya's!<strong>

**Keep calm, and may the odds...**

**~LinneaPike**


	10. It really is, no laughing matter

**District 10-Female, Lyra Bliss**

* * *

><p>It's another hot day in District 10, so that means today you can smell the cows in field, and it does not smell good in the slightest. At least my, working in the horse stables, gives me the perk that I get to stay indoors almost all day, accept when I let the horses out around eleven. It's too hot for that today, do I'm only letting them out around four, when the sun sets a little and the flies aren't as bad. That is, if I'm still in this District come four. It's slightly unnerving to think about the possibility of me being reaped, because it always seems to happen to someone else, but maybe that's what all children think on Reaping day, so who knows? Either way, the stables in District 10 are huge, even if they're just for the horses. If I'm correct, there are 67 horses in the larger stable, and 23 in the smaller stable, closer to the part of the District I live in, the Riff. It's the poorer part, full of stable workers and shepherds. The richer part of the District, or should I say, richer than us, considering they're just barely scraping by as it is, while us in the Riff know hunger often. I work in the smaller stable, because I'm under age and am still relatively small. It's nice I guess, it means I get to know some of the horses. Get to know the mischievous ones, the ones who bite when you try to saddle them come time for the Victory tour, when they give the tributes a tour on horseback, or the horses who sleep, all the time. My particular favorite is a horse named Pona, she's completely black, but she's very calm, and extremely spiteful. In retrospect, I'm not sure why she's my favorite, but she is. Oh look, speaking of the devil, she's decided to leave a large crap right in the middle of her stall. Pleasant.<p>

"Oh, Pona, really? That's totally unnecessary; why of all days you would do something like that on Reaping day?" Now I'm going to shower longer than necessary, and my Mom will get mad for hogging the shower. Oh well, I'll do this and then I'll clock out for the day, to go home and get ready. I haven't worked long enough today, but the stable master is softer on reaping day. However, the man who employs me will be mad, and most likely dock my pay. Oh well, who knows, maybe I'll be reaped and have and excuse! Ha! Oh no, no I shouldn't think like that, oh no, no, no! So I made back to my shoddy home in the Riff, with its large maple tree outside, that makes our house look all the smaller. Oh well, because of that, I am now extremely good at climbing trees. So anyways, still smelling like horse crap, I went upstairs silently and showered. Then, when I had successfully rid myself of the smell, I went to my room to get dressed. I slipped into an old dress my mother used to wear to her Reapings; it's a small dress that falls to about my knees, nothing special, but it's certainly not for every day wear. After that I turn to the mirror to get a good look at myself. I sigh when I do. Really, I am pretty, I am curvy in the right places like my mother was when she was young. My eyes area pale blue, and I am thin. I just wish boys would notice me. Either way, I walked downstairs to put my lunch together, and found my mom was already there

"Morning mum", I said, smiling at her. She seems so sad lately.

"Morning, doll" Once again, her smile didn't reach her eyes. I pretend not to notice though, I've learned that talking about things, rarely if ever makes them better. I choose to forget. So, I walk over to the quite empty cupboard, and take out two pieces of bread and some ham. I wonder what foods like in the capitol… No. I can't think like that because I'm not in the Capitol, and I never will be. I shouldn't wonder things like that on reaping day. So I ate my sandwich, and I left with my mother for the Reaping. On the way there, I met up with my best friend Chad ( who by now, is more like an annoying older brother, even if he is the same age as me), while my mother went to go speak with his mother. So he looked at me and smirked,

"Nice dress. Think you'll be going to the Capitol? Want to look pretty for 'em?"

"Shush yourself, Chad. The Capitol is nothing to laugh about. Not when there's actually a possibility the two of us could be going. Or even one of us for that matter!"

"Calm down, calm down, I have to do something to not think about it. You know my names in there 40 times. And I'm sixteen! This is sick!" I already know this, but I know that was a rhetorical statement. So all I answered was,

"Don't, Chad, there are Peacekeepers everywhere today. Don't let them hear you, they'll shoot you, you know that."

"It wouldn't kill you to break the rules you know" he muttered.

"Don't talk to me about 'breaking the rules', you know very well what I do." He does. Sometimes, at night, I sneak over to the cow stable and steal the blowgun for when the cows escape, then sneak out of the District (the fence isn't charged between 11 at night and 3 in the morning) and hunt animals for me and my mom to eat. It's not much, you can really only find groosling, but I hit them with the darts, knocking them unconscious, them run up to them with a knife and kill them. Then I sneak back into the District, but my stuff back, fix up the meat so it looks normal, and eat it. I only ever share it with Chads family, because he often comes with me, but nobody else, because the peacekeepers are very rule oriented. I hear eleven is worse. So we eat okay, but still, it's hardly enough. So we entered the square, and said goodbye to our mothers and Chads youngest sister (too young to be reaped, thank goodness), and watched his other sister, Ella, file into the thirteen year old section. Them I gave him a hug and walked over to the sixteen year old girl section. Our escort, Persilla, took the stage, and greeted us saying,

"Welcome, welcome, it's time for this year's Hunger Games! So, I don't want to keep you waiting, here we go!" She marched over to the girl's ball, reached in and before picking one, looked up at us excitedly. Just get it over with. She finally picks a name and goes over to the mike. It's not mine.

It's Ella's name. I look over to find Chad, and see a look of complete devastation on his face. Somewhere in the crowd, a mother begins to wail in despair. Everything is going in slow motion, and I need this horror to stop. So, as the young girl with curly black hair made her way up to the stage, towards her death sentence, I watch, terrified. Persilla introduces her, and as she asks for volunteers, I speak up, my voice ringing over the crowd,

"I volunteer!"

I see Chad look at me from across the square, with a look of shock, admiration, and fear. So I made my way up to the stage, and Ella was sent back into the crowd with her mother and sister. I take the stage, and Persilla introduces me. She asks me what my name is,

"Lyra Bliss" I replied weakly.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it! Well, here's to our female tribute, Lyra Bliss! Now, the boys" that last part came out as a hiss. I can hear myself, only a half an hour ago, saying,

_Shush yourself, Chad. The Capitol is nothing to laugh about. Not when there's actually a possibility the two of us could be going. Or even one of us for that matter!_

I couldn't have been more right. This really is, no laughing matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Da da da da! Heeres the District ten female. Don't fret, my lovely readers, there is a male, but I'm going to post him in the same chapter as the eleven tributes, because I wanted to get a chapter out soon, and I'm bored, but feeling to lazy, and I want to watch house hunters! I just love this tribute, thank you to<strong> _Iggys-Pyro-Tribute-In-The-Dark_** for Lyra, and my next chapter wont be for a little while, I have exams and projects and test all this week, plus theres only a few weeks left of school and I gotta get my shit together, whoot! (not). So, lovelies, I won't be posting for anther little while, maybe next week! Either way, even if you think this story is crap, pleeeeeease drop a review! I read those! I like those! See you soon,**

_keep calm, and may the odds be..._**  
><strong>

_~LinneaPike_


	11. Feeling sorry for myself

District 10 ½ and 11

Chase Ryder- district 10

* * *

><p>"Ch-Chase, I'm r-really s-sorry…" My eight year old sister sobbed into my shirt.<p>

"Shh, shh, Dawn, you couldn't have known anyways. Besides, I'll be fine!" I try to comfort her. I know it's very hard for her right know. You see, this year I am going into the Hunger Games, no doubt about it. It's all for a stupid and sick reason, but I might as well explain. Quality of life is very poor in our District, so, many people turn towards doing illegal things to get food. So did my sister. She got caught stealing a loaf of bread from a capitol train cart, and was almost punished for it. Punishment in District 10 can be _quite_ severe. So, of course being myself, I begged them not to hurt her. They came to an agreement that they wouldn't hurt her if; the reaping ball could be rigged for me to be reaped this year. I agreed, because Dawn id basically everything to me, and I couldn't risk losing her. Apart from her, I don't have many friends, except for Lyra. Well, in retrospect, she's not really my friend. Lyra Bliss, her full name is. She's a stable girl in one of the smaller stables, and I've had the hugest crush on her for years. She's sixteen and she's got the most beautiful pale eyes, and the most beautiful figure, and she's so kind, but she's never noticed me. Anyways, dressed in my best reaping outfit, we made our way towards the square. My mother doesn't know about the agreement, for her sake, not mine, so she just thinks that I'm nervous. Well I'm a little more than nervous, I'm absolutely terrified. My sister has already given me a token; it's a silver chain that hugs my wrist tightly, with a little pink heart on the bottom. I love it, and I do plan on wearing it. So when we got to the square, Dawn gave me one of the largest hugs I've ever received, and I nodded goodbye to my mother, who returned in kind. She gets very stony, I guess is my word for it, on reaping day. So I filed over into the seventeen year old section and began to watch the tragedy unfold. The first name called was a small girl, with little black curls. I could hear her mother begin to sob, out in the audience. Then, a girl raised her hand to say she volunteered. My heart dropped down to my stomach. It was Lyra. I can't kill her! No! She took the stage, and she kept her cool all the while. Then our escort drew a name for the guys. Undoubtedly, it was mine. So I took the stage with Lyra, we shook hands, and entered the Justice Building.

_"Ch-Chase, I'm r-really s-sorry…"_

Ya, I'm feeling pretty sorry for myself to right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know I said that I would add this chapter to District 11, and I will. I'll edit the chapter to include D11 once I write it, I just felt bad that I hadn't updated in so long! So here's Chase Ryder. I'm sorry, the tribute form had said Justice Bua, but I was supposed to put him in District 12, and I only realized that today. So, I fixed the form, thank you to <em>Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark <em>for this tribute!**


	12. It must run in the family

**All I can say is woh. I was iffy about continuing the story, but then I was bombarded with reviews from people I thought had stopped reading this long ago! So here we are! Almost done with reapings!**

* * *

><p>District 11-<p>

Aria Lingard

"Aria, sweet-heart, please get up. Reaping is at two!" My father called from down-stairs. I rolled out of bed right away, because I know how sad he gets on reaping day, and I don't want to make things any harder for him.

"Yes, coming father!" I replied. I went to have a shower, and looked at the big clock in the upstairs hall. It's eight o'clock. Good, I should have time to get ready. So I went and had a shower, which took about ten minutes, and spent the rest of the hour after that getting ready. I left my chocolate hair down for the reaping because it falls to my mid-back, and hoped it would be dry by that time. Luckily, my hair is wavy, so I don't have to worry too much about it getting fuzzy like people with curly hair do** (Note: I speak from experience XD)**.

I put on a small white dress that goes well with my skin color. I'd love to be able to say I know what color my skin is, but I really can't. It's almost a tan color, because it's a mix of my father's olive skin, and my mother's dark skin. It's rather flattering really. It compliments my large hazel and yellow eyes (my father says the color and roundness of my eyes makes me look like a cat). I hate that my cheekbones are so high, because the lack of food in District 11 really makes them more prominent. I can't even imagine what living with next to no food would be like.

So I made my way down the stairs of our house (the largest house in the District, because my father is Mayor) and sat at the table to have some cereal with my father. I could see a rather vague and distant look in his eyes, so I didn't say anything. He gets so depressed around reaping time. I guess I should explain why.

My mother and my father met when they were fifteen. They dated for two years, and my mother got pregnant with me when she was 17. She was excused from the reaping that year, because she'd gone into labor on Reaping day, and had me the next day. It was a fifteen hour labor, my god, it must have hurt terribly. So she lived happily with my father, their families were very excepting of me. However, the next year, when both my parents were 18, their last year of reaping, my mother was reaped. She died in the games at the hands of a District 9 tribute, but she made it to the final eight. My father, so they say, hadn't been the same since. It's understandable, really, he was devastated. So when he finished breakfast, he stood up murmured goodbye, and left to help set up for reaping. By this time, it was 9:30, so I spent the rest of the time until one o'clock practicing my piano and reading some books, my favorite book being one from the ancient civilizations, called _Eragon_. It's about a boy who finds a dragon egg, and has to learn what it means to become a great warrior. The summary sound sucky, but it's really a good book.

At one o'clock, I made my way down to the square, checking in at about twenty after. I made my way over to the fifteen year old section, feeling oddly out of place. I short for my age, being only five feet tall. I'm also only 100 pounds. I've heard that kids in District 1 and 2 weigh more than me at age 13. It's sad, the capitol favoritism. When the reaping ceremony began, my father stood up and gave his speech. When he was done, I kept my eyes on him, I worry about him sometimes, he works too hard. Then our escort took the stage, and began her spiel. Her name is Katerina Popuri. When she was done, babbling, she walked over to the girls ball, and drew a name,

"Aria, Lingard!"

Oh no. I didn't want this to happen. I don't know if I'm scared or not, honestly, I feel kind of floaty. I don't really fear death, if the world wants me to die in the games, then I guess that's how it'll be. So I made my way to the stage and waited patiently for a boy's name to be called. I guess being a tribute runs in the family. I wonder who the boy tribute will be?

_I can't even imagine what living with next to no food would be like._

To think that just this morning that was my biggest worry. I guess I'll find out what it's like, after all, this is, the Hunger Games

* * *

><p><strong>Da da da da! There we go, I'll put the guy in wit the D12 tributes! And, yes, I did mention the book Eragon, all rights to that name and story line go to Christopher Poalini. I just needed a book title, and I looked down at my bookshelf and I saw the series and was like 'what the hell?' Love you all!<strong>

**~LinneaPike**


	13. A cripple, A freak, and A Seam boy

**Sorry for the long wait guys, so much for summer updates! :( I completely lost track of time and all of a sudden it was July, oh my gosh. So here it is, the rest of the reaping! Finally we'll get to move out of these and onto the games themselves! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 11- Male- Solomon Taylor<strong>

"Solomon, hun, it's time to get up! It's reaping day!"

Right, I forgot about the reaping. Funny, how something that can shake your world to it's very core can so easily be forgotten. They say that it's a game of odds. What are the odds you'll be picked? What are the odds you'll be a bloodbath tribute? What are the odds you'll survive? Honest, I wouldn't be surprised if I were to be reaped. The odds have neglected to be in my favor from the morning I set foot on this earth.

I was born with a crippled arm; a birth defect rendered it useless. It's a constant pain, but I've grown accustomed to it. My arm has been a source of teasing since I was young.

I've only ever had one friend, someone I trust who isn't a part of my family, and her name was Calypso. She was reaped for the 71st games at twelve, and was murdered viciously by a tribute boy from District 4. After that, I stopped trusting anyone but my own family.

Even they can be hard to trust at times. My father Nicolas will often steal our belongings and sell them for money to buy drugs with. My mother, who I know loves me and tries to protect me, doesn't realize how much she hurts me as well. She has a secret girlfriend, whose name is Tessa. I wish she would just leave my father because she's not happy with him and they argue all the time.

So that leaves my sister, the only person who hasn't either been torn from me, hurt me, or lied to me. Clara, with her long brown hair and cheeky personality, who has always been there to stand up for and protect her little brother. She's Nineteen, six years older than me. This is my second reaping, and she and her boyfriend Noah, are going to go with me. I'm sure my parents will show up later in the day, either together, or my mom with Tessa, saying that she was at the market instead of telling my father the truth.

So I met up with Clara, and we walked to the reaping, speaking like nothing was wrong with either of our lives. She told me about how her and Noah had gotten engaged and were getting married. I like Noah, so this made me happy. She told me I could come live with them, if I wanted, once they were married, and I was over the moon! She knows how terrible my parents can make my life. I thought this was a great idea. When we got to the square, I said goodbye to Clara and Noah, and went to sign in.

The lady at the sign in desk gave my right arm a funny look but she said nothing, and proceeded to draw blood from my good one. Then I made my way over to the thirteen year old section, and received some disdainful glances from my peers.

My arm isn't the only thing that unnerves them. I have a very advanced vocabulary and deep voice, which makes me sound older than I am. My maturity level is higher than most children my age as well, so it gives me the illusion of a grown man trapped in a little boy's body. See, I'm just shy of five feet, four foot ten to be exact, and am only about eighty pounds, which is pretty scrawny for someone with my build. Wide set shoulders and deep brown skin, and since I'm so skinny my cheekbones stand out a lot too.

So not long after I had checked in, our mayor took the stage and ranted on about the dark days, I guess the odds weren't in the rebels favor either. Sometimes I wish they hadn't rebelled, because if they hadn't, we wouldn't be standing here, paying for the sins of our fathers. When he was done his speech, he sat back down, and our escort, a young woman, in about her early twenties, took the mike.

"Welcome all, to the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" she began, with such fiery enthusiasm, to match her flaming red hair.

"I bet you're all just so excited to see who this year's young tributes will be!" She said with such glee in her voice, you'd swear she had won the lottery. So she went over to the female ball, and drew a name. She read it out,

"Aria Lingard!" She announced. I could see across the square a young girl with chocolate brown hair made her way up to the stage from the fifteen year old section. She had an odd skin color, one you see sometimes when a kid has parents with different skin colors. She made her way up to the stage calmly, and stood in her spot behind our escort. She didn't look around much, and that was when I realized, she was the mayor's daughter! That's why she had on such a nice dress. After the escort drew her name, she turned and practically skipped over to the ball containing boys names. She opened it up, swished her hand around dramatically (what a dumb thing to do), and pulled out a name. She read it out loud,

"Solomon Taylor!" Immediately, every kid turned their head to me. It's pretty hard to blend in when you have an arm like mine, so everyone knows my name. Before the peacekeepers could take me though, I turned out of the aisle, and made my way up to the stage wearing a mask of emotion. When I caught sight of myself on the screen, I looked almost angry, which wasn't what I was going for, but I suppose I can deal with that. I took my place on the stage with my new District Partner, and we shook hands. After that, we were ushered into the Justice Building.

_She told me I could come live with them, if I wanted, once they were married, and I was over the moon!_

So much for a happy new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Rhymer Harriot- District 12- Female<strong>

"Rhymer! Rhymer! Rhymer! Rhymer! Rhymer! Rhymer! Rhymer! Rhy-"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched as I finally opened my eyes, deciding I couldn't listen to them anymore. In case you were wondering, that was my alarm clock today. My twin sisters repeating _that_ in unison on opposite sides of my bed, with their little black haired heads dangling inches above my face. They jumped when I hollered, there little grey seam eyes brimming with tears. My sisters, Mizar and Hadrian must be the most annoying little creatures on this planet.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." I demanded with such venom in my voice they ran out of there with their tails between their legs (figuratively). I have my own room and my sisters share a room with my mother and father, because they end up crawling into my parents beds so often thanks to all the nightmares they have.

I crawled out of bed, and it took me a few moments to realize it was reaping day. It seems like just yesterday it was the Victory Tour. I sighed; time to lose two more children to these sadistic games. Our tributes last year were both twelve year olds, so it came as no surprise when they ended up being bloodbath casualties.

Once I had gotten dressed in my reaping outfit, a pale yellow dress, I glanced over at a mirror and found my auburn hair in a mess. So, after miraculously working a brush through it so it fell to my shoulder blades. It's such an oddity in District twelve, auburn hair. My mother has it, and so did my grand-mother.

During the Dark days, my grand-mother lived in District four. She was a high up official, and when District four began to lose their battle against the Capitol, and it became obvious if she survived she would be executed, she fled the District and traveled through the woods for weeks. Eventually, she came upon District 12, and smooth talked herself a fake identification and "voila!" She became a citizen of District 12! That's why I look different than most District 12 citizens, because technically, I'm not one. My sisters aren't either, but they fit in more because they have my father's dark hair. He's a coal miner, but my mother is a tailor. She has a sewing kit and table, and she makes good money because of it. Not spectacular, I've never had a decent meal in my life, and let me tell you, it shows. I can almost count ever one of my ribs.

When I left my room to head towards the kitchen, my sisters were clinging to my mother, and she gave me a stern look and told me calmly,

"Rhymer, you know you can't be losing your temper at your sisters like that. I understand being a big sister can be difficult, but you must be patient, please, I know today must be stressful for you." That's what I always loved about my mother. She never truly reprimands her children; she's very calm and patient. Unfortunately, that isn't a trait I inherited from her. I often get mad at my sisters, but isn't that what big sisters do?

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"That's good." She states, and then she's all business again. "Now look at your dress Rhymer, it's practically falling off you. I don't understand how you can keep growing, but still not fit into this dress. I have to hem it up for you every year! Go wrap yourself in a blanket and hand me that dress, I'll take it in for you." So I did as I was told and she went to work. She finished up and I put it back on. I nibbled on some cheese and found my old, white, worn flats. Just then my father came in from the backyard covered in dirt. My mother began to fret over this immediately.

"Thorburn, don't tell me you've been outback trying to make that garden grow again!"

"It will work Nitya," he assured her, "I promise you". My father has been working on growing a garden in our backyard, but hasn't been very successful. The weather in District twelve is just too cold for it! But he insists anyway. Once he was tidied up, we all left our house in the Seam for the reaping.

Once in the town square, they left for the crowd. I on the other hand, signed in and departed for the 16 year old section. I found Atlas, my best friend and I went over to give him a hug. He told me,

"Excited for today, Rhy Rhy?", trying to act cheerful

"Oh you know it." I said in a hollow voice. Me and Atlas have been friends for as long as I can remember, but lately, I think I have a little crush on him. Not that I could ever tell him that! So Mayor Undersee stood and delivered his speech, then took his seat again. After that, Effie stood and began, saying, word for word the exact same thing she said last year.

"Welcome, welcome! The time had come once again, to select one young brave man and woman, for the honor, of competing in this year's 73rd annual Hunger Games. So, as usual, ladies first!" She strode over to the ball with all of the girl names in them, and I silently prayed it wouldn't be me. She waved her hand around in the bowl and drew a name. After that, she promptly walked back over to the microphone and read out loud,

"Rhymer Harriot!"

Crap. So much for my prayers. I looked over at Atlas and he looked at me with a horrified expression. Then he swallowed, and gave me a little shove on the back, and whispered,

"You'll be okay, Rhy Rhy"

And with that, I made my way up to the stage, unable to hide the fear etched across my face. I stood there as Effie introduced me, and then she proceeded to draw a boy's name.

_I sighed; time to lose two more children to these sadistic games._

Who'd have ever thought I would be one of them?

* * *

><p><strong>Diamon Martinez- District 12- Male<strong>

I woke up at the crack of dawn today, but instead of birds chirping I can hear yelling. Maybe the neighbors got into a fight again. Oh well, its reaping day, so it's impossible for me to sleep in anyways. Most people fear today, but Reaping day feels almost unrealistic to me. It's always somebody else from some other family that gets picked; I know it won't be me, even with all the tesserae. However, since it was still early and I didn't want to wake the rest of my family up though, I laid in bed for another few hours.

Once I figured it was probably ten, I got out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of dark brown pants, and a white shirt. I left my shaggy black Seam hair fall in front of my dark seam eyes, because it refuses to do anything else.

I went out to the kitchen and found an unusual sight before my eyes, my mother and siblings were sitting around the table. My sister was rubbing my mother's back, and whispering comforting things, while my brother sat on her other side looking angrily at the table. Something is wrong.

"Amos, a word please?" Amos understood what I was asking and stood up from the table. I didn't even get to ask a question when he told me,

"Dad left." He stated solemnly.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Apparently he and mom got into a fight in the backyard this morning about money and work, and he told her something along the lines of she doesn't do enough around here and he just left. He just stormed away. That's all there is to it." He finished, and went to sit at the table.

I stood there, shocked and unmoving. That must have been the shouting I heard this morning. I can't believe my father would do that, I thought that he loved us! It's his job to provide for us, not my mother's! He can't just leave her with three kids; Thank god we're old enough to take care of ourselves! He's a rotten little bastard and if I ever get my hands around his selfish little throat, I'll kill him.

Once I had collected myself I made my mother some tea. We managed to calm her a little, but not much. She decided that she would just watch the Reapings from home this year, on the television provided to every family by the Capitol. We understood she needed some time alone, she loved him and this must be hard for her.

A few hours later, I and my Sibling left for the square. We signed in; I filed into the seventeen year old section, my brother Amos into the 15, and my younger sister Buffy into the 13 year old. The Reaping proceeded as usual, and when Effie Trinket drew a girl's name, it was a girl I recognised from the Seam named Rhymer Harriot. She stepped out of the sixteen year old section and I recognised her immediately, because she's got Auburn hair and no one else in our District except her mother does. She's from the Seam, and her mother is the towns tailor. I wonder how the little freak got that color hair. As she made her way up to the stage, there was no hiding the obvious fear plastered across her face. After introducing the girl, she then Effie marched over to the male ball, and dramatically drew a name. She read it, and my stomach lurched.

"Diamon Martinez!"

Oh god no. This can't be happening. I didn't want to look weak like the other girl, so I tried to put on a stony expression as I walked towards the stage. I was on all of the cameras, so I could see my mask was working. I stood on the stage, and Effie introduced me to my District, as though they had never seen me before. I shook hands with my district partner, and we were moved into the Justice Building.

_Most people fear today, but Reaping day feels almost unrealistic to me._

Well it's feeling pretty real now.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! All the Reaping's done! Thanks to all of you who have submitted tributes! <strong>

**_Keep calm, and may the odds be..._  
><strong>

**_~LinneaPike_**


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Here we are, Reapings 1 through 6!**

Goodbyes-

District 1- Jasper Marvelous

I was escorted into a room to say goodbye to my family and close friends. I wasn't waiting five minutes before they came in. My father walked in first, closely followed by my nine year old sisters. My father was the first one to say anything,

"Son, I'm so proud of you! Why didn't you tell us? What an honor it is, and it will be even greater when you win!"

"Steel!" My mother gasped, "You can't actually be proud that our only son is entering those games to kill people! What if he gets hurt?" My mother has never been very enthusiastic about the games. I could see already she had tears in her eyes.

"Mother," I tried to reassure her, "I've been training for this for years. I'll be fine, I'm the toughest there is!"

"Just," she stammered, hardly getting her words out now, "Don't get hurt Jasper, I love you"

"I love you too mom, and I will make you proud."

"Just, just come home!" she sobbed, threw her arms around me, and left the room, sobbing.

"Well son, I'll see you soon. You're a good man." My father said with a smile, shaking my hand and putting his other hand on my shoulder.

"We will see you soon big brother!" My younger sister Sparkle chimed.

"Yupp! You'll be famous!" Shine, my other sister finished, as my father led them out. And that was it, I won't see them until after the games.

District 1- Jade Brilliant

I sat in the plush room the Capitol provides us, eagerly waiting my father and Magnus. My father was the first to come in, with and devastated and shocked expression on his face.

"Jade… My only daughter… How could this happen?"

"Don't fret father," I replied, "I can do this and I want to make you proud, and we'll be able to live out the rest of our days in luxury! I'm trained father, I can handle it. Really, I can do this, don't worry about me!"

"I am already so proud of you Jade, but I never imagined you would be reaped, my dear daughter." He doesn't know I planned on volunteering anyway. "Be safe, please, I don't want to lose you too."

"I will father. I will see you soon!" I said as he was escorted out of the room by a peacekeeper. Not ten seconds after my father had been taken out, Magnus came rushing in, and swept me into a great big hug. Lovely, he's going to say some sappy thing I don't want to hear. I wish he knew he were nothing more than a toy.

"Jade, this is brilliant! No pun intended! I can't wait to see you afterwards!"

"Yes Magnus, I will win. I will see you soon." I replied as full of love as I possibly could.

"Just as precaution, so none of them Capitol boys try to steal you from me…" I watched him get down on one knee. Crap. "Jade Brilliant, will you marry me?" Oh god, what do I say, I can't say no, I'll crush him. Shit.

"Oh my goodness, Magnus of course I will!" His face broke into a huge smile, and he swept me up into a large kiss. How do I worm my way out of this? Just then, a Peacekeeper walked in and escorted him out, him assuring me that he'll see me soon. Sigh… Time to go. Capitol, here I come!

District 2- Lander Tuel

As I waited in the cosy room that the capitol provided, I waited for my clearly distressed family to enter. Well, with the exception of my father, he loves the games, which is slightly sick. Just as I predicted, my distressed mother and beaming father entered the room, with my four year old sister Brandy in tow.

"Lander," my mother began, "How could you do-"

"I'm so proud of you son, you should have told us! We would have celebrated the great honor you are to bestow upon our family!" My father announced.

"I wanted to surprise you father, I thought this would be an excellent way to spend you birthday!" I lied (My father's birthday is Reaping day).

"Lander, why would you do this to me? I love you, please just don't get hurt my son, I love you, please come home!" My mother blurted out before she began sobbing in my arms. My father gave me an apologetic look, and I wanted to strangle him for that. Of course she's upset, her only son has just entered a death match, one I intend to win, but you're never the same after these games.

"It'll be fine mum, I love you too, I will come home." I whispered to her, and she collected herself a little. This time, I bent down to lift my sister up,

"I'll see you soon Brandy, okay. I just got to go away for little while."

"K! Where are you going?" She asked curiously, like I knew she would.

"The Capitol. They just need me to do a few things, then I'll be right home, and we'll get a new house!" She squealed in delight at this, and the Peacekeepers shooed them out. Time to finally show the Capitol up; let them know they don't own me, Lander Tuel style!

District 2 female- Spencer Laurence

I waited nervously in my Room in the Justice building. It's very large, about the size of my living room back home. Too bad I'll never see it again… No! I can do this! Just then my thoughts were cut off as my family came sweeping in the room. My father spoke first,

"Melissa, good on you, volunteering like that! I didn't think you had that in you, are you sure you're ready for this? These games will be exciting for sure this year, what now that we have our own daughter in them! Honey I'm so proud of you!" He beamed at me. I can't believe he's happy about this!

"Yes father, this is excellent!" I lied through my teeth.

"I'm so proud of you honey, you're so brave." My mother said calmly. At first I was angry, because I thought she meant she was happy I was in the games. However the look on her face said otherwise, she was proud of me for volunteering for Melissa. "I'll miss you when you're gone, though," she said, and I could see tears threatening to fall, "so come back safely, okay? I love you." She finished, in barely a whisper.

"I love you too mom. Thank you, I will." I told her, and tried to put a reassuring look on my face.

"Thank you. Spencer you shouldn't have volunteered for me." That was the first thing I had heard Melissa say. She had her head down, forming a blonde curtain over her face, "I shouldn't have let you."

"Please, I would have punched you out if you hadn't!" I told her, trying to make a joke about it, but I feel I failed miserably. She didn't say anything, just gave me a hug. After that a peacekeeper came in to tell them to leave, and since my brother Josh hadn't said anything yet, he just pulled me into a hug and whispered good luck. He feels the same way I do about the games, but he became ineligible last year. And there they go, gone. But I will make sure that isn't the last time I see them.

District 3 female- Maria Mendoza

The Peacekeepers shoved me into a room that was a little run down, still probably nicer than the whole interior of my house, but a little run down. I looked around and noticed a few sofas at the end, and decided I might as well have a seat. I didn't have to wait long though, for my family to come. My mother came in first, followed by my siblings, then my father. They all swept me into a great bug group hug, and when they finally let me go, my mother had tears streaming down her face, my brother had tears of fear in his eyes, my father looked grave, and I'm not sure my younger sister was really grasping the severity of the situation. They sat me down and began to whisper reassuring things to me, and continually assuring and re-assuring me that they loved me, to which I replied the same thing s back. It felt like they only had me for a few minutes, when a peacekeeper came and ordered them out. My mother clung to me, saying over and over,

"I love you, I'm sorry we never got along better, but I love you!" and had to be dragged out by a peacekeeper. When the door closed the room fell silent, and that was when I noticed the tears streaming down my face. I hastily wiped them away, and not long after, I saw the one face I had been really waiting too se, the face of my best friend Lina. When I opened my mouth to speak, she just cut me off and said,

"I know." And I'll always be grateful for that. However, it didn't stop me from breaking down anyways. I began sobbing, and couldn't help myself when I told her,

"Lina, I'm going to die! I'm going to die a horrific death! I can't kill anyone Lina, I'm no good at anything!" I said through my tears.

"No. No Maria, listen to me. Look at me Maria, you make it home, do you understand me? You kill anyone and everyone you have to, and you be strong. Don't you worry about Timmy and Esme, (my brother and sister) you worry about making it out alive. You are better than them, faster, smarter, stronger. You can do it, Maria. And you had better come back to me, okay? If you do NOT make it back, I SWEAR I will kill myself and follow you to the next life, and kill you MYSELF, understood?"

I managed to reply back to her, "I understand"

After that, she bit her lip a little, and looked around hesitantly. "Umm, Maria?" she began, "one more reason to come home, I guess you could say… I, umm, Maria, I really like you Maria, I have a crush on you, and I need you to come home safely, okay!" She blurted out. She didn't give me a chance to answer; she just kissed me on the cheek and ran out. I looked around afterwards, and found lying on the seat next to me, a little charm necklace, with a book hanging off of it. Upon coser inspection I realized there was something written on it,

"Nothing but heaven itself is better than a friend who is really a friend.".

And since I have one of those, maybe I'll be alright.

District 4- Rawny Arlandson

I sat in the plush room I had been assigned, waiting for the family I knew wouldn't come. It's hard to have visitors when you have no family. Save for my brother, of course, but Victors aren't allowed in the goodbye rooms, considering they're going to be with us the whole time. So I made myself comfortable on the sofa in the back of the room, and watched the clock tick down. Soon, I will be respected and revered, just like my brother. However, much to my surprise, I did have a visitor. The girl I volunteered for stepped into the room with an angry expression on her face.

"You're a bitch you know." Was all she said to me.

"Why thank you." I said simply. I could see surprise on her face, and she completely lost focus of what she planned on doing.

"Thank you? What do you mean, 'Thank you'?"

"Thank you for calling me a bitch." She stayed silent, with the same expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid? Why would you say thank you to me for calling you a bitch?" She exploded

"Because it proves that I'm more serious about these games than you. Instead of going to train and prepare for the next games, you came here to insult me, which would not get you into the games anyways. I on the other hand, would have simply gone to train. It also proves how easily distracted you can get. You came in here, hell bent on insulting me, and all I did was say thank you to steer you off course. Tut tut, you are quite lacking in your training!"

"Bitch!" she shrieked, and stormed out of the room. I sat back down in the same spot, chuckling to myself, and continued to watch the clock tick down.

Alcide Dew- District 4 male

I was given a room on the second floor of the Justice building that was decorated quite nicely. I really didn't get much of a chance to admire the furniture, however, because at that moment Iris came rushing in, and pulled me into a rather large hug.

"Oh Alcide, sweetheart, no matter how much you love these games, you have to win and think with your head! Never let your guard down! I do so much want our child to have a father, you can do this Al, I know you can! Just be brave!"

"I will Iris," I began, trying to reassure her, "and when I come home, we'll be all set up, and the little mister of misses in there," I said, looking down at her stomach, "will never go hungry! Ever!"

"She smiled and kissed me, and we spent the rest of the time we had together doing just that, and when a peacekeeper came in to order her out, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out. The room was silent for a few minutes; I spent that time pacing around the room. I didn't have to wait long though, because my best friend and training buddy Canvas came in, all smiles, like I knew he would.

"Alright Alcide!" he said, giving me a high five, "This'll be sweet! Can you imagine the party's we can have when you come home? Good luck, brother, see you soon!"

"See you soon too, brother!" and with that he walked out. That was rather quick, so when he left I sat down in the plush chair closest to the door and waited for my time to be up.

District 5- Twila Peirce- Female

I dried my eyes once I entered the room, and waited for my obviously distressed family to come in. Not a minute later, there they were. They swept me into a large hug, and my mother and sister began sobbing, my father stood apart from us stiffly, by ten year old brother cried because he thinks I'm going to die, and my oldest brother who's nineteen stood apart with. When they let go, my father gave me a hug, then my brother.

I explained to them my plan, to win like Johanna Mason did,(even though I pretty terrified, which I didn't tell them) and that I was perfectly confident in my ability's (which I'm not). My mother looked slightly reassured by this, although still not happy her daughter is entering a death match, and my brother now looked certain I would come home. My sister, older brother, and father looked at me with concerned eyes though, and I guess I understand. There are so many things that could go wrong. However they didn't say anything, and when there time was up, they left without a fuss, and I shouted after them, "I love you!" Just like that, they're gone, and I'm still scared pant less.

A few minutes after they left, I wasn't surprised to see Oak come in. He had a devastated expression on his face, which I can understand.

"Oh Twi, I'm so sorry, but d-don't worry… You'll be alright! I know!" He tried to reassure me, but I just wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him passionately. A kiss in which he did not hesitate to return. This is how I want to remember us when I'm gone, two people who are so in love. When a peacekeeper came in to tell him to leave, Oak broke apart immediately, and riffled for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small wooden carving, and told me,

"It was for your birthday in a few months, but since you'll need a token, you can have it now!" I didn't get to respond, because a peacekeeper dragged him out.

"I love you…" I whispered to him, although I knew that only the air could hear me say it

District 5 male- Domdro Mortint

The room the capitol provided me was very nice, but I couldn't really take it all in, because I couldn't get the pretty face of my District Partner out of my head. That's probably a bad thing, because she might have a boyfriend, but the heart wants what the heart wants. I didn't have much time to think about her electric blue eyes when my family came marching in to say goodbye to their oldest son. Before they could say anything, however, my father grabbed my wrist and fastened something around it. When I looked at it, I realized it was a watch, and by the looks of it, it was pretty old.

"That watch has been in our family for generations, and I want it to be you token. Now the best strategy to have is to find a backpack and run for the hills, if there are any. Just get away from the bloodbath because that place only means death! You got it?"

"Yes father. Thank for the watch." I replied. I learned early on in life that emotions don't really exist when it comes to my father. My mother looked at me and said,

"Just follow your heart honey. You might not understand what it wants you to do, but it will never lead you astray. And the choices you make because of it, if the reason is unclear, don't worry, all answers present themselves in the end. I love you, and I will see you soon." She finished, with tears in her eye, and I could feel some forming in mine, but I blinked them away hastily.

"Thank you mother, I love you." I said, smiling in a time that I did not know smiling was possible. Then my brother turned to me. He's only ten.

"You're going to come home, right?" he asked me. Despite his age, he does understand quite a bit.

"And if I don't," I told him, "you're the new man of the house, so you keep Mom safe while I'm gone, alright?"

"I will Domdro, you can count on me." He told me with such sincerity in my eyes, I felt more reassured then any of my parents could ever have made me. After that they were escorted out, and I have a sneaking suspicion that I'll never see them again. So why am I not afraid?

District 6 female- Adara Wilkson

The room was cosy, but I felt like I could feel all of the dead tributes in here, still saying goodbye to their families, whispering that I would soon be one of them. When my family came in, all of them except my father had tears in their eyes. Dana was the first one to hug me,

"Oh Ad, thank you! You shouldn't have, but thank you!"

"Dana, it was the least I could do. Technically, you count as two people, whereas I'm only one! Besides, don't worry, how hard can it be? Chances are the career tributes will just kill themselves off like they always do, if I can stay alive until that I'm home free!" I finished, and hearing those words come out of my mouth makes me feel more confident in myself.

"I guess…" She sniffed and pulled away. Next up was Truent, who pulled me onto another hug. When we broke apart, he whispered,

"I should have tried harder to get along with you..."

"What are you talking about?" I replied, "We get along just fine!"

"But this morning," he continued, "I yelled at you, called you a worm… I don't mean that Addy, I love you, you're my sister!"

"And I love you too, Tru, so I'll see you soon!" After that, Derek, my brother in law, and Weren, my younger brother, just sort of gave me hugs and whispered good luck. My father did something along the same lines, because he just doesn't know how to deal with grief. Before they were escorted out, my sister slipped a ring onto my finger. I realized it was the mood ring she always wore, and was touched because it was her most prized possession. As they were walking out, before the door closed, I screamed at them,

"I'll see you soon!"

And they were gone…

**There we are, Reapings one through to six, there is no male for six, or at least he didn't get a reaping, so I'm assuming he's non-existent. Sorry if some of your characters best friends didn't make and appearance, but I wanted to wrap these up quickly as possible. Not sure when the next ones will be up, but it'll be sometime soon, I predict! So I'll see you soon!**

_**Keep calm, and may the odds be…**_

_**~LinneaPike**_

_**-**_**PS: That saying about friendship that was on Maria's token, I didn't make that up. I got it off the internet; it said the writer's name was ****Plautus**** :P**


	15. Concerning the future of the story

Hey all you guys, sorry about the no summer updates, I've just run out of inspiration, and I know I'm never going to end up writing the in between stuff. Do you want me to just skip to the games? I'll put up the training scores and what not, but aside from that the games would just begin. Call me a terrible writer for it; I'm just out of ideas. Anyway, if you guys really want, I'll do them, but if not, then I'm skipping right to the games, because I've been anxious for those to start for awhile.


	16. Around the Cornucopia

A great gong rings in the arena, and one by one, the tributes are lifted up into it, on silver platforms, standing a foot above the ground. All of them are very well aware of each other, and suddenly, every ounce of humanity that existed in these children before the games began has been shed like the skin of a growing snake, because now, the one thing on everyone's mind is kill, or be killed.

As the young girl, Jade, from District 1 is lifted into the arena she quickly scans it. They are in a valley, she would say for lack of better words. The arena is surrounded by mountains, perfect, and completely the same, all standing high above the ground and where the mountains meet the ground, it slopes down into a forest that extends the entire way around the arena. The middle is open, save for one lone mountain in the middle, with a flat top. On that flat top was where she needed to get, because there sat the cornucopia.

Jasper Marvelous rose into the arena, standing proud and tall, with a fire in his eyes that could not be extinguished merely with water, but only with the blood of his enemies. And there were many. He glanced to his right and saw his District partner, Jade Brilliant. She was taking in the arena, but catching sight of her District partner, she winked at him. He simply rolled his eyes and continued to observe the other tributes. He couldn't see the one on Jades right clearly, but the one to his left he recognized as the girl from District 3, trembling and scared she was.

Meanwhile, on the platform next to Jasper, Maria Mendoza was shaking with fear, for on left was the monster from One, and to her right was the little demon child from four, who at that very moment, as though she had interpreted Maria's thoughts, turned her head towards the scared girl from three, and stared directly into Maria's eyes, a gaze that Maria felt pierced her very soul, forcing her to turn away. And that was when it hit her. 'I'm going to die' she whispered in her head. And just as she was about to let a tear fall, her hand found its way to the bracelet that her best friend Lina had given to her, and suddenly, she was filled with a new hope.

Rawny Arlandson, devil child. That is what the capitolites began calling her after her interview, because she was dressed as exactly that. A devil's child. So, she figured she might as well roll with it, because if that is to be her nickname, than at least it's intimidating. After observing the cornucopia, she gave a sigh, because it would be difficult to get up there without one of the careers killing her. Only now did she began to slightly regret turning down the offer to join their alliance. She then began to observe those who were around her, and at once she spotted the girl from District 3, who just so happened to have spotted her. So, embracing the 'devil child' within her, she simply cocked her head, and stared into her eyes, in an attempt to intimidate her, which proved to be successful, because after about ten seconds she was forced to turn her head away. On her left was a boy, the one from seven, a beastly eighteen year old, who rumor had it was a third cousin to Johanna Mason.' Whatever', she thought. 'My brother's a Victor, so he can shove that up his-'

When Alfax Woodrow was lifted into the arena, it did not take him long to realize that the arena was basically a bowl. A bowl that would slowly be filled with the blood of these children, perhaps even his own. The cornucopia was situated on top of a steep mountain, but upon closer inspection, there were tiny cliffs on the mountainside. He could see objects peeking out over the side of these small cliffs, and guessed them to be supplies. Then it finally clicked in his head. In normal years, the supplies would be spread out around the cornucopia, the most valuable being in the center, but this year, the tiny packs and whatnot that were usually farther away from the cornucopia, would be on cliffs closer to the bottom. And this was the knowledge he used to form his escape.

Venus Lance entered the arena, wide-eyed and grinning, not feeling at all tired. Of course, this was just what her body was making her do to shield her nervousness. The same way some people laugh or talk when they are nervous. She took in the arena, and immediately began to stare down her opponents. To her left was a girl from District 11, with an almost bored look on her face. They had spoken during training, and were allies, of a sort. Or at least, they had an agreement not to kill each other unless absolutely necessary. Venus personally found the girl a little odd, because she held no fear of dying, or of suffering perhaps from some great pain. Looking to her right she was delighted to see her District Partner, Alfax Woodrow, her only other ally in the games. Her opinion, and most likely she will announce it far and wide until the end of her days (should she live to see another sunrise), was that someone out there had most certainly been on her side and she had been given the best plate around the cornucopia.

Aria Lingard was, and is, a rather quite girl. Will mostly be one until the end of her days. She enjoys the silence, because it is an excellent time to read, or think, or just unwind. The noise of people's everyday business can be rather wearisome sometimes, in her opinion. However she would have gladly traded this silence for a collection of baboons clanging pots and pans against each other, because the silence that was around her was suffocating. It was tense, and angry, and scared. So many people were now plotting her death, and though she did an excellent job of hiding it, this was a rather depressing thought that threatened to bring tears to her eyes. Unsure of what her first move should be when the gong rings, she looked around her to see her closest competitors. To her left was the boy from four, big and brawny he was, and to her right, delightedly, was her ally from seven, Venus. It was then she decided what her first move would be.

Alcide Dew knew what was coming. Knows what the gong means. A typical career he was, perhaps more humane then average, but a career, none the less. For now, no matter how terrible he thought they were, he knew that on their good side was the safest place to be. But if being in the Capitol had taught him one thing, it was that he was never truly safe. However Alcide could not afford to have his mind distracted by such thoughts, because he had Iris, and their unborn child to return to, and assure that they lived the rest of their lives in comfort, as they deserved. But he often wondered what the Capitol would do to him if he won, because he knew that none truly escape these games unscathed. He saw what his mentor, Finnick Odair was forced to do every night leading up to the games, and how despite his positive attitude towards most things, every night when he came back he was just a little more dead . His district partner, the Devil, could never see it. She is young, and focused. She is too focused to see the big picture some times. There was not much strategizing for Alcide to do, because he knew that the objective was to find his allies and kill anyone who wasn't an ally, so he simply began to count in his head, and said a silent prayer that things would go as planned for him.

Rhymer Harriot had never planned on being anyone super special. She wanted to just grow up, live a simple life, and remain unnoticed, because although she could handle the spotlight, she was never one to go looking for it. But being a tribute in the Hunger Games has a way of making you into something of a celebrity. Rhymer didn't care, however. She would gladly withstand all the uncomfortable attention in the world if it meant she could get home to her family, and Atlas. Just thinking of him gave her confidence. So she looked up and around her, and took in the arena. The arena had a large forest in it, one that greatly resembled the on from her home, so she guessed the climate would most likely be similar to the one back home. She wasn't sure if mountains could affect the weather, but she hoped not, because she had the feeling that if they could they would make it colder, and she was not looking forward to freezing every night. She had lost count of what the timer would be at by now, so she used the rest of her time observe the cornucopia and her competitors. To her right was a beastly boy, one she recognized from four, and to her left was the cripple for eleven. Her heart went out to him, because as much as she loved to believe there was always hope, there was none for this boy. Watching the mountain, she noticed cliffs with supplies on them. That would be her destination when the gong rang.

Dark were the thoughts of Solomon Taylor, as he stood gazing up at the monstrous cornucopia, sitting on a mountain in the center of the arena. A pillar of doom was the exact words he used to describe it. He noticed that to his right was a young girl with determination in her eyes, and to his left, a boy who seemed rather fidgety. He wondered where his District Partner might be, because he knew that the only way for him to get far in these games was to find a decent ally, and she had always been polite to him. But he would need supplies first. So the cornucopia was his destination.

Calder Momento had been marked off as a strange boy ever since he was little. He was dark, would lash out at people unexpectedly, and often did things that could only be explained as weird. The careers had picked up on this straight away, and little did he know had marked him off as a death they would make enjoyable. He had successfully managed to turn his District partner against him by staring at her hungrily, and the fact his eye would not stop twitching creeped her out a lot too. But he had plans to find her, ooooh yes, he was looking for her. However, regrettably for him, she was no where's to be seen.

Paisley Dean was young, bright, and so full of life. In her prime, 16 years old she is. She never liked watching the Games on TV, and never paid much attention to the strategies the tributes used. It was only now she was coming to regret that decision. She wanted to avoid the bloodbath at all costs, but she also needed supplies, which were placed on cliffs on the mountain, and Paisley knew that climbing was not her strong suit. She was so confused. So, she resolved to just climb a little up the mountain, grab the first pack she saw, and get the heck out of there. But she knew things like that were easier said than done. With that strategy in mind, she decided to look at her closest opponents. To her left was the creepy boy from nine, the one with the twitchy eye, and looking to her right, her heart sank. She was standing next to the career girl from 2. All she could do was hope that when the gong rings, that they would run off somewhere else.

Spencer Lawrence was lifted into the arena, feeling confident. She was now more certain than ever that her choice to take her sisters place at the reaping was the correct choice. Her sister was always jumpy and frightened of many things; she would be an obvious bloodbath tribute. Observing the arena she noticed it was very simple. There were mountains, a forest and a Cornucopia on top of mountain. If that was all there was to the arena, than she could expect many mutts to make things more interesting. Aside from taking in the arena, she really did not feel the need to strategize, because it was obvious that she needed to get to the cornucopia, and kill the others. Next to her on her left was the girl from eight, and to her right was the girl from 6. Not much competition. It excited her that the cornucopia was on a mountain, because she enjoyed rock climbing, and it would also make it's easier to kill other tributes if you're above them. So far everything was going according to plan.

When Adara Wilkson volunteered for her sister at the Reaping, she knew that she had to be making the proper choice, no matter how much it scared her. Although she was positive (as most tributes are at this point) that she would die, she still believed she did the right thing. And who knows? Maybe that act of kindness will work in her favor, you know, like good Karma. She was actually rather relieved when she saw the mountain, because it meant that many tributes would more likely be focused on climbing than on her, and also climbing just so happened to be one of her strong suits. She had already worked out that what she would do was grab a pack that was relatively close to the bottom, and get out. Unfortunately, her path would most likely cross with another tribute. But she decided to hold firm to her plan anyways.

If you were to look at everything that had happened in the life of Diamon Martinez, even in just this past month, you would be able to say he is having a rough time. Between his father walking out, being reaped, being reaped with the red haired freak from the Seam, he, in his opinion, was holding up pretty well. However now that he was standing on this metal plate, waiting for the gong to ring, he realized that he had no real allies. Maybe he should have been friendlier with his District Partner, instead of just outright calling her a freak and casting her aside. 'Oh well', he thought, 'it's too late now.' He looked up at the mountain and the cornucopia, and decided that he was a fair enough climber to get up and out with a weapon before any careers could get to him. Next to him on his left was the girl from six and to his right was the boy from three. Not much competition for him, he thought. With that in mind, he waited.

Twila Peirce came into the arena calm and cool, much different from what people in the Capitol and her fellow tributes were used to seeing. If a camera were to focus on her face, the first emotion they would read would be boredom. Throughout her time in the Capitol, she had faked fear and cried tears that meant nothing. Although she still wasn't happy to be in the games, and was really quite terrified, Twila was not the sobbing mess she made herself out to be. She observed her surroundings, and looked to her left to see the boy from three, and looking to her right her stomach lurched. She was standing next to the boy from two, who was beastly compared to her. She shuddered upon looking at him. She then fixed her attention on the mountain again, and decided she would find a pack and head for the woods. After that, she just waited for the gong to ring.

Lander Tuel was ready and raring to go when he entered the arena. He was prepped to pull off his big plan, to win, but do so in a way that would show the Capitol up, and made them look like idiots. Because after all, don't they deserve it, for condemning all of these children to die? The mountain and the forest reminded him of home, and thankfully he was very sure footed so climbing this mountain would be no problem whatsoever. He glanced around, and to his left was the wimp girl from five, and to the right was the boy from ten. He figured that the boy from ten might not be the best idea to try to take on while climbing up a mountain, so he decided that the crying girl from five would be the first to die. He didn't like the fact that he would have to kill anyone, but sometimes you have to do things you don't like to get things done. After he had worked out the first part of his plan, he waited for the gong to ring, and prayed there would be swords and spears at the cornucopia.

Chase Ryder looked around him when he entered the arena, to see if he was next to his District Partner. Unfortunately, he wasn't and had this sort of determination in him to find her when the gong rang. He knew that he should be forgetting about the crush he had on her since they started school, but it wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. Next to him was the girl from nine, who also seemed to be looking for someone, but appeared relieved when she couldn't find them, and to his left, much to his dismay, was the boy from two. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'better next to me than wherever Lyra is.' After glancing around one more time, he noticed that next to the girl from 9, there she was! He could see her brown hair blowing out behind her. He was grateful for that, because that girl from 9 didn't' look too intimidating. Since he had forgotten to ask her to be his ally before the games, he figured he'd have to make a beeline for her after grabbing a pack or something. 'Be safe, Lyra', he thought in his head.

Meanwhile on the plate next to Chase, Ariana Duprée was looking around worriedly for her District Partner. She never liked the way he stared at her, as though he wanted to eat her. It scared her and made her feel uncomfortable and she could still hear his last words to her, before she left to get onto her hover craft. He had grabbed her by the arm, then looked into her eyes and told her, 'Can't wait to find _you_ in the Arena, _District Partner._ It'll be a happy day for me when I do…' After that he had licked his lips, and just walked away. Now she was looking even less forward to entering the arena. Generally, she was very able to stand up for herself, but he just put a fear in her that left her unable to form words. To her right, was the girl from ten, Lyra, who she had met during training, and they had become allies, and too her left was the boy from ten. She had never spoken to him, but he seemed friendly enough, and Lyra liked him. If worse came to worse, he didn't look like he would be a terrible ally. After taking in the arena and her competitors, she resolved that she would find a pack, steer clear of the bloodbath, find Lyra, and make for the woods. Very lucky, in her opinion, where she had positioned couldn't have been better. So she smiled, and breathed in the fresh air while she still could.

Lyra Bliss had been finding hard to believe, ever since they had been in the Capitol, that she was actually entering the Games. But now, standing on a metal plate like a trophy, a foot off the ground, everything seemed very real to her now. The arena was beautiful and quite, although she knew it would not be quite for long. Soon it would be filled with the dying screams of children, and she could be one of them. However she could not let that happen. Ever since her mother had told her she was pregnant by rape from a Peacekeeper (the thought still made her throw up a little in her mouth), she resolved there was no way she could lose these games, and that she had to win for her mother. And for her unborn sibling. And for her best friend Chad, who had given her a ring before she left to prove their friendship was forever. There was also the fact she carried a pathological fear of death, but she preferred not to mention that outright. Glancing around her, she noticed that to her left was the boy from five, who seemed to be looking for someone, or maybe just observing the competition, and to her left, delightedly, was her ally from nine, Ariana. That lifted her spirits greatly. Since she had formulated a plan before she entered the arena, she decided just to wait until the gong rang, but somewhere between now and the gong, her mind drifted out to her home and her family, and she wondered if she'd ever see them again.

Domdro Mortint hated that no matter how hard he tried, he could not get his sobbing District partner off his mind. Since she was nowhere in sight he could only hope she wasn't stuck between any careers. He was using the watch on his hand to time when the gong would go, because he knew what he wanted to do. He knew that a bloodbath is no place for a non-career, so he had planned to just find a backpack and go. Only problem with this master plan, is that Domdro knew he wasn't a very good climber, so he would have to get a pack close to the bottom. Too bad that would lead him over to the left, towards the boy from eight, but he seemed to be intent on something else, something on the mountain. 'Okay,' he thought, 'maybe I can do this.'

Baize Whittier was now more than ever regretting not making allies. Maybe he could find some once the games started, but there was a very slim chance that would happen. He looked around, and saw to his right was the boy from five who was staring rather intently towards a cliff in his direction, and to his left was the boy from six. They weren't much competition for him, but he knew that no matter how strong he thought he was, he wasn't strong enough for the bloodbath. So he fixed his eyes on a pack rather close to the ground, and didn't take his eyes off of it until the gong rang. He thought of his sister during this time, and just saying her name in his head gave him confidence. The confidence he needed to survive.

**That is all the tributes thoughts before the games started. I have been working on this like a beast. I would just like to let everyone know that I completely understand if you hate me, because my lack of updates has just been disgusting. I hope you like the arena; it's a perfectly round one, lined with mountains. The mountains descend into a valley, lined with a thick forest of pine trees with an opening in the middle where the tributes are. There is a much smaller mountain in the middle, more like the size of a rather large hill that looks like a mountain. The top is flat, and there is the cornucopia, with a flat surface around it, and going up the mountain are cliffs with less valuable items on them. Enyjoy, will try to update sooner than I have!**

_**Keep calm, and may the odds be…**_

_**~LinnePike**_


End file.
